timothymokfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crossrail
Crossrail ist ein in Bau befindliches Eisenbahnverkehrsprojekt in London. Zurzeit ist es eines der größten Bahnprojekte Europas. Die Bauarbeiten begannen 2009, die Inbetriebnahme soll 2019/20 etappenweise erfolgen. Mit Crossrail entsteht eine leistungsfähige, S-Bahn-ähnliche Verbindung, die Teile von Berkshire, Buckinghamshire und Essex mit den zentralen und südöstlichen Bezirken von Greater London verbindet. Die neue Strecke, die im Herbst 2020 eröffnet werden soll, wird die Bezeichnung Elizabeth Line tragen und soll die London Underground entlasten, insbesondere die Central Line. Herzstück des Projekts sind Tunnelstrecken von 21,6 km Länge, die das Stadtzentrum von West nach Ost durchqueren. Der Haupttunnel verläuft von Paddington über Liverpool Street und Canary Wharf nach Abbey Wood. Ein weiterer Tunnel zweigt bei Whitechapel ab und führt nach Stratford. Züge werden auf einem 118 km langen Streckennetz von Reading im Westen nach Shenfield im Osten sowie nach Abbey Wood im Südosten verkehren. Sie werden dabei Teile der Great Western Main Line und der Great Eastern Main Line nutzen, ebenso eine kurze Zweigstrecke zum Flughafen Heathrow. Im zentralen Abschnitt sind bis zu 20 Züge je Stunde und Richtung vorgesehen. Seit dem 31. Mai 2015 gibt es einen Vorlaufbetrieb durch TfL Rail, einem Tochterunternehmen der MTR Corporation, das von Transport for London eine Betriebskonzession erhielt. TfL Rail tritt seit 2017 unter der Bezeichnung Crossrail auf und wird ab 2018 seinen Betrieb auf die neuen Strecken ausdehnen. Ein ähnliches Projekt für eine Nord-Süd-Verbindung ist das noch im Planungsstadium befindliche Crossrail 2. Planungen Vorschläge von 1948 Der Eisenbahnhistoriker George Dow präsentierte im Juni 1941 in der Zeitung The Star erstmals ein Konzept von Eisenbahntunneln mit großem Durchmesser, die im Zentrum Londons die Kopfbahnhöfe Paddington und Liverpool Street miteinander verbinden sollten. Er schlug auch Nord-Süd-Linien vor und nahm damit die Thameslink-Linien der Nachkriegsjahre vorweg. Das gegenwärtige Crossrail-Projekt geht auf den County of London Plan von 1943 und den Greater London Plan von 1944 zurück, beide vom Stadtplaner Patrick Abercrombie erarbeitet. Diese Konzepte wurden vom Railway (London Plan) Committee eingehend überprüft, das 1946 und 1948 Bericht erstattete. Route A hätte von Loughborough Junction nach Euston geführt, wobei die Blackfriars-Brücke neu gebaut worden wäre. Route F hätte Lewisham über Fenchurch Street, Trafalgar Square, Marble Arch und Marylebone mit Kilburn verbunden. Letztlich wurde nur Route C um 1970 in Form der Victoria Line verwirklicht, wenn auch mit Tunnelröhren von geringerem Durchmesser. Vorschläge von 1974 Der Begriff Crossrail erschien erstmals 1974 im London Rail Study Report eines Lenkungsausschusses, der vom Umweltministerium und dem Greater London Council eingesetzt worden war, um zukünftige Verkehrsbedürfnisse zu untersuchen und strategische Pläne für London und Südostengland zu erstellen. Der Bericht enthielt mehrere Optionen für neue Linien und Erweiterungen, darunter die Jubilee Line (damals Fleet Line genannt) nach Fenchurch Street, die River Line (heutiger östlicher Teil der Jubilee Line) und die Chelsea–Hackney-Linie. Vorgeschlagen wurden auch die Wiedereröffnung des Snow-Hill-Tunnels und der Bau zweier tief liegender Eisenbahntunnel. John Young: Investment of £1,390m in London rail urged. The Times, 29. November 1974, S. 4. * nördlicher Tunnel: von Paddington nach Liverpool Street (via Marble Arch, Bond Street, Leicester Square/Covent Garden und Holborn/Ludgate) * südlicher Tunnel: von Victoria nach London Bridge (via Green Park/Piccadilly, Leicester Square/Covent Garden, Ludgate/Blackfriars und Cannon Street/Monument). Die Studie von 1974 ging davon aus, dass stündlich während der Hauptverkehrszeit 14.000 Fahrgäste den nördlichen und 21.000 den südlichen Tunnel benutzen würden. Dabei wurden Vergleiche mit dem RER Paris und der S-Bahn Hamburg gezogen. Angedacht war auch ein Anschluss des Flughafens Heathrow. Obwohl das Konzept als einfallsreich galt, existierte nur eine vage Kostenschätzung von 300 Millionen Pfund. Die Autoren empfahlen eine Machbarkeitsstudie mit hoher Dringlichkeit, ebenso eine planerische Absicherung des Tunnelverlaufs. Vorschläge von 1989 Die Central London Rail Study von 1989 empfahl drei Tunnel nach British-Rail-Standard zwischen verschiedenen Teilen des bestehenden Bahnnetzes, mit den Bezeichnungen East-West Crossrail, City Crossrail und North-South Crossrail. Das Ost-West-Projekt sah eine Linie von Liverpool Street nach Paddington/Marylebone vor, mit zwei Verbindungen am westlichen Ende zur Great Western Main Line und zur Metropolitan Line. Die City-Route wurde als neue Verbindung von der Great Northern Route durch die City of London nach London Bridge vorgeschlagen. Die Nord-Süd-Route sollte Züge von der West Coast Main Line, Thameslink und Great Northern Route bei Euston und King’s Cross/St Pancras bündeln und diese in einen Tunnel über Tottenham Court Road nach Victoria führen, von wo aus sie weiter nach Crystal Palace und Hounslow verkehren würden. Der Bericht schlug auch eine Reihe weiterer Linien vor, darunter eine Thameslink Metro und eine neue Chelsea–Hackney-Linie. Die Kosten für die Ost-West-Route inklusive Fahrzeuge wurden auf 885 Millionen Pfund geschätzt. Vorschläge von 2003/04 Cross London Rail Links (CLRL), ein Joint Venture von Transport for London und dem Verkehrsministerium entwickelte ab 2001 den Ost-West-Plan weiter , ebenso eine Linie zwischen Wimbledon und Hackney. 2003 und 2004 fand eine 50-tägige Wanderausstellung statt, welche die Vorschläge an 30 verschiedenen Orten vorstellte. Ein ehrgeizigerer Vorschlag war der auf 13 Milliarden Pfund veranschlagte Superlink im Jahr 2004, der zusätzliche Infrastrukturbauten außerhalb Londons umfasste: Zusätzlich zum Ost-West-Tunnel hätten neue Linien Cambridge, Ipswich, Southend-on-Sea, Pitsea, Reading, Basingstoke und Northampton erschlossen. Gemäß den Promotoren hätte der Superlink viermal so viele Fahrgäste befördert und als Ergebnis davon geringere Subventionen der öffentlichen Hand erfordert. Bürgermeister Ken Livingstone und das Verkehrsministerium unterstützten den Vorschlag nicht. Crossrail-Projekt und Genehmigung Zur Genehmigung des Crossrail-Projekts waren Beratungen im britischen Parlament erforderlich. Eine Kommission von Mitgliedern des House of Commons traf sich zwischen Dezember 2005 und Oktober 2007. Die Kommission gab im Juli 2006 einen Vorbescheid bekannt, der die Promotoren dazu aufrief, einen Bahnhof in Woolwich hinzuzufügen. Die Regierung als Bauherrin wollte dies zunächst nicht tun, da sonst die Erschwinglichkeit des ganzen Projekts gefährdet gewesen sei, lenkte dann aber später ein. Während das Gesetz noch in der Beratung war, ordnete Verkehrsministerin Ruth Kelly am 24. Januar 2008 raumplanerische Maßnahmen an, um den vorgesehenen Verkehrskorridor vor anderen Bauvorhaben zu schützen, die Crossrail und möglichen zukünftigen Erweiterungen sonst im Wege gestanden hätten. Im Februar 2008 wurde der Gesetzesvorschlag durch ein Komitee des House of Lords beraten. Am 22. Juli 2008 erlangte der Crossrail Act 2008 durch königliche Zustimmung (Royal Assent) Gesetzeskraft. Dem Crossrail Act 2008 beigeordnet waren eine Umweltverträglichkeitsprüfung, Pläne und sonstige dazu gehörende Informationen. Das Gesetz gab dem Unternehmen Cross London Rail Links die notwendigen Befugnisse, die Bahnlinie zu bauen. Verkehrsminister Lord Adonis gab eine Beteiligung von BAA in der Höhe von 230 Millionen Pfund bekannt und bestätigte, dass die Finanzierung trotz der weltweiten Finanzkrise gesichert sei. Die Geldgeber (darunter Transport for London, das Verkehrsministerium, Network Rail, BAA und die City of London) sicherten am 4. Dezember 2008 die vollständige Finanzierung in der Höhe von 15,9 Milliarden Pfund zu. Transport for London teilte im Dezember 2018 mit, dass zu den 600 Millionen Pfund, die im Sommer 2018 übergeben wurden, bis zu 2,2 Milliarden Pfund zusätzlich erforderlich wären. Das endgültige Budget von Crossrail beläuft sich dann auf bis zu 17,6 Milliarden Pfund, einschließlich Notfallfinanzierung. Transport for London erhielt am 7. September 2009 von der Europäischen Investitionsbank ein Darlehen von einer Milliarde Pfund zugesprochen. Nach der Unterhauswahl 2010 bestätigte die neue konservativ-liberale Koalitionsregierung, dass das Projekt wie vereinbart fortgeführt werde. Gemäß dem ursprünglichen Zeitplan hätten die ersten Züge 2017 verkehren sollen. Eine im selben Jahr durchgeführte finanzielle Analyse ergab, dass durch eine einfachere, aber langsamere Bauweise (ermöglicht durch weniger Tunnelbohrmaschinen und Zugangsschächte) mehr als eine Milliarde Pfund eingespart werden könne. Somit verschob sich die Inbetriebnahme des zentralen Abschnitts um ein Jahr. Das Projekt wird durch das Unternehmen Crossrail Ltd. umgesetzt. Es war bis Dezember 2008 in gemeinsamem Besitz von Transport for London (TfL) und dem britischen Verkehrsministerium, danach ging es in vollständigem Besitz von TfL über. Für die Verwirklichung des Projekts stehen dem Unternehmen 16 Milliarden Pfund zur Verfügung. Während die Zweigstrecken im Westen und nach Shenfield weiterhin im Besitz von Network Rail bleiben, wird TfL den Tunnel im Stadtzentrum und nach Woolwich besitzen und betreiben. Strecke Westliche Abschnitte Der Hauptteil des westlichen Abschnitts, die Great Western Main Line, verläuft oberirdisch von Reading nach Paddington. Die Bahnhöfe in diesem Bereich wurden modernisiert und ausgebaut. In Acton entstand ein Überwerfungsbauwerk, sodass Reisezüge langsamere Güterzüge überholen können, die dort zu einer Rangieranlage unterwegs sind. Das Bauwerk wurde im Juli 2016 fertiggestellt und im Januar 2017 in Betrieb genommen. Der Heathrow-Abzweig, der am Airport Junction zwischen Hayes & Harlington und West Drayton beginnt, verfügt über drei unterirdische Bahnhöfe im Bereich des Flughafens London Heathrow. Ein Überwerfungsbauwerk bei Hayes & Harlington namens Stockley Flyover erlaubt es Zügen von Heathrow Express, die Crossrail-Gleise kreuzungsfrei zu queren. Zentraler Teil Der zentrale Abschnitt der Crossrail-Strecke durchquert die Innenstadt in West-Ost-Richtung unterirdisch, wobei sich die Tunnelportale westlich von Paddington und östlich von Whitechapel befinden. Es entstehen neue unterirdische Bahnhöfe in Paddington, an der Bond Street, an der Tottenham Court Road, in Farringdon, an der Liverpool Street und in Whitechapel. Alle bieten Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu anderen U-Bahn- und Eisenbahnlinien. Aufgrund der Länge und der Positionierung der Bahnsteige ist Farringdon mit der U-Bahn-Station Barbican verbunden, ebenso Liverpool Street mit dem Bahnhof Moorgate. Östliche Abschnitte Östlich des Bahnhofs Whitechapel verzweigt sich die Strecke. Einer der beiden Streckenäste führt zur bereits bestehenden Great Eastern Main Line, wobei sich das Tunnelportal etwas südlich des Olympiastadions befindet. Via Stratford wird Shenfield erreicht. Der andere Streckenast führt zunächst unterirdisch zur Canary Wharf und tritt bei Custom House an die Oberfläche. Danach nutzt er einen im Jahr 2006 stillgelegten Streckenabschnitt der North London Line bis North Woolwich. Anschließend unterquert die Strecke die Themse und erreicht via Woolwich den Bahnhof Abbey Wood an der North Kent Line. Liste der Bahnhöfe Umsetzung des Projekts Bauarbeiten Premierminister Gordon Brown und Bürgermeister Boris Johnson nahmen am 15. Mai 2009 an der Grundsteinlegung teil. Erste Baumaßnahme waren Tiefgründungen im Bereich des zukünftigen Bahnhofs Canary Wharf. Im September 2009 begannen vorbereitende Arbeiten an der Tottenham Court Road, wofür zuvor die Enteignung und der Abriss mehrerer Gebäude (darunter das Astoria Theatre) erforderlich gewesen war. Die Tunnelbohrung gestaltete sich dort besonders anspruchsvoll, da der Crossrail-Tunnel jeweils weniger als einen Meter unter dem Tunnel der Northern Line und über einem Rolltreppenschacht verläuft. Die Ausschreibungen für die zwei Haupt-Tunnelbauverträge wurden im August 2009 im Amtsblatt der Europäischen Union veröffentlicht. Das Baulos Tunnels West (C305) umfasste den 6,2 km langen Abschnitt von Royal Oak bis Farringdon, mit einem Tunnelportal westlich von Paddington. Das Baulos Tunnels East (C300) umfasste drei Tunnelsektionen und Startschächte im Osten Londons. Den Zuschlag für Tunnels West erhielten Ende 2010 die Unternehmen BAM Nuttall, Ferrovial und Kier Group, während bei Tunnels East die Unternehmen Dragados und Sisk Group erfolgreich waren. Schließlich wurde im August 2011 das letzte Baulos C310 (Plumstead nach North Woolwich), das einen Tunnel unter der Themse umfasste, an Hochtief und J. Murphy & Sons vergeben. BAM Nuttall und Van Oord erhielten im Dezember 2011 den Auftrag zugesprochen, den bei der Tunnelbohrung anfallenden Aushub nach Wallasey Island, einer Insel vor der Küste von Essex, zu transportieren. Der Aushub mit einem Gesamtgewicht von über sieben Millionen Tonnen wurde dort dazu verwendet, das von der Royal Society for the Protection of Birds geplante Vogelschutzgebiet Wallasey Wetlands aufzuschütten. Die Tunnelbohrarbeiten endeten offiziell am 4. Juni 2015 bei Farringdon in Anwesenheit des Premierministers und des Bürgermeisters. Der Gleisbau war Mitte September 2017 abgeschlossen. Tunnelbohrmaschinen Zur Anwendung kamen acht Tunnelbohrmaschinen (TBM) des deutschen Herstellers Herrenknecht aus dem badischen Schwanau.[https://www.herrenknecht.com/de/referenzen/referenzendetail/crossrail-london/ Herrenknecht AG - Referenzen] herrenknecht.com. Abgerufen am 11. Dezember 2018 Sie hatten einen Durchmesser von 7,1 m, wogen 980 Tonnen und waren 148 m lang. Sechs TBM waren für den Einsatz in standfesten Kreidefelsformationen ausgerüstet, zwei für instabile Ablagerungen aus Lehm, Sand und Kies unter der Themse. Traditionsgemäß erhielten die TBM einen Namen. Die Crossrail-Gesellschaft führte im Januar 2012 einen Wettbewerb durch. Es gingen über 2500 Zusendungen ein, woraufhin zehn Namenspaare in die engere Auswahl kamen. Nach einer öffentlichen Abstimmung im Februar 2012 wurden am 13. März die ersten drei Paare bekanntgegeben. * Ada und Phyllis (Sektion Royal Oak–Farringdon), benannt nach Ada Lovelace und Phyllis Pearsall * Victoria und Elizabeth (Sektion Limmo Peninsula–Farringdon), benannt nach den Königinnen Victoria und Elisabeth II. * Mary und Sophia (Sektion Plumstead–North Woolwich), benannt nach den Ehefrauen von Isambard Kingdom Brunel und Marc Isambard Brunel Am 16. August 2013 wurden die zwei Namen für das vierte TBM-Paar bekanntgegeben. * Jessica und Ellie (Sektionen Pudding Mill Lane–Stepney Green und Limmo Peninsula–Victoria Dock), benannt nach Jessica Ennis-Hill und Eleanor Simmonds Archäologische Grabungen Die Tunnelbohrarbeiten im Rahmen des Crossrail-Projekts boten die einmalige Gelegenheit, den Untergrund in Teilen der Londoner Innenstadt zu erforschen, die vorher als unzugänglich galten. CLRL leitete eines der umfangreichsten archäologischen Forschungsprojekte in der britischen Geschichte. Über hundert Archäologen förderten zehntausende von Objekten aus 40 Grabungsstellen zutage (insbesondere im Bereich der zukünftigen Bahnhöfe). Mehr als 500 dieser Objekte wurden von Februar bis September 2017 in einer Sonderausstellung im Museum of London Docklands ausgestellt. Zu den bedeutendsten Funden gehört der frühere Friedhof des Bethlem Royal Hospital (Bedlam) im Bereich des Bahnhofs Liverpool Street, wo über 3.300 Skelette aus dem 16. und 17. Jahrhundert zum Vorschein kamen. Viele der dort Bestatteten starben 1665 während der Großen Pest von London. Ein weiterer freigelegter Friedhof beim Charterhouse Square enthält vor allem die Überreste von Menschen, die Mitte des 14. Jahrhunderts Opfer des Schwarzen Todes wurden. Weitere bemerkenswerte Funde sind u. a. * 55 Millionen Jahre alter Bernstein * Rentier- und Bisonskelette, die bis zu 68.000 Jahre zurückreichen * Kieferknochen von Wollhaarmammuts * Feuerstein-Werkzeuge aus der späteren Mittelsteinzeit (vor ca. 6000 bis 8500 Jahren) * Bohlenwege aus der Bronzezeit * über 300 Schädel aus der Römerzeit * die frühere Residenz des Marquess of Worcester (erbaut 1597) * mehr als 13.000 Glas- und Keramikgefässe des Lebensmittelherstellers Crosse & Blackwell * ein von Isambard Kingdom Brunel errichteter Lokschuppen der Great Western Railway Design und Infrastruktur Tunnel Die zentrale Strecke umfasst fünf separat erstellte Tunnelabschnitte mit einer Gesamtlänge von 21,6 km, die bis zu 40 Meter unter der Erdoberfläche verlaufen. Der westlichste Tunnelabschnitt beginnt bei Royal Oak und führt 6,8 km weit nach Farringdon. Daran schließt sich der 8,3 km lange Abschnitt von Farringdon über Stepney Green zur Limmo-Halbinsel (im Mündungsbereich des River Lea) an, gefolgt vom 0,9 km langen Abschnitt von der Limmo-Halbinsel zum Royal Victoria Dock. Der Abschnitt von Stepney Green zur Pudding Mill Lane bei Stratford ist 2,7 km lang. Ganz im Südosten liegt der 2,9 km lange Abschnitt von North Woolwich unter der Themse hindurch nach Plumstead. Jeder Abschnitt besteht aus zwei einspurigen Tunnelröhren mit einem Innendurchmesser von 6,2 m, jeweils von einer Tunnelbohrmaschine errichtet. Die aus Beton bestehenden Tübbinge für die Innenauskleidung der Tunnelwände wurden in London, Chatham und Mullingar (Irland) produziert. Der Tunneldurchmesser ist bedeutend breiter als bei den Röhrenbahnen der London Underground, wo er lediglich 3,81 m beträgt. Bahnhöfe Crossrail erfordert den Bau von acht neuen unterdirdischen Bahnhöfen bei Paddington, Bond Street, Tottenham Court Road, Farringdon, Liverpool Street, Whitechapel, Canary Wharf und Woolwich sowie von zwei oberdirdischen Bahnhöfen bei Custom House und Abbey Wood. Die Bahnsteige werden 250 m lang sein und über Bahnsteigtüren verfügen. In den bereits bestehenden Bahnhöfen werden die Bahnsteige verlängert, falls notwendig. Ausnahmen sind die Bahnhöfe Maryland und Manor Park auf der Zweigstrecke nach Shenfield, wo dies aus finanziellen und baulichen Gründen nicht möglich ist. Dort werden nicht alle Zugtüren geöffnet werden können. In einem Testzentrum in Leighton Buzzard in der Grafschaft Bedfordshire wurde 2011 ein Vorführmodell eines Crossrail-Bahnhofs errichtet, um der Öffentlichkeit das zukünftige Design zu präsentieren. Fahrzeuge Auf den Crossrail-Strecken werden neu entwickelte Fahrzeuge der Britischen Klasse 345 zum Einsatz kommen. Der kanadische Hersteller Bombardier Transportation fertigt insgesamt 70 Züge. Die neunteiligen Triebwagen sind 205 m lang und erreichen eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 145 km/h. Sie bieten Platz für bis zu 1500 Fahrgäste (davon rund 450 Sitzplätze). Die Züge sind vollständig barrierefrei, verfügen über Abteile für Rollstühle und sind mit einer Videoüberwachungsanlage ausgestattet. Am 30. März 2011 gab Crossrail bekannt, dass im Ausschreibungsverfahren fünf Bewerber in die engere Auswahl gekommen seien. Einer der Bewerber, Alstom, zog sich im Juli 2011 zurück. Ende Februar 2012 forderte Crossrail die vier übrigen Bewerber CAF, Siemens, Hitachi und Bombardier dazu auf, bis Mitte des Jahres konkrete Angebote zu unterbreiten. Siemens zog sich im Juli 2013 ebenfalls zurück, lieferte danach jedoch die Signal- und Steuerungssysteme. Transport for London und das Verkehrsministerium teilten am 6. Februar 2014 mit, dass Bombardier den Zuschlag für den Bau und den Unterhalt der Züge erhalten habe. Der Vertrag umfasste zunächst 66 Züge und den Bau eines Depots beim Bahnknotenpunkt Old Oak Common. Die Züge entstanden im Bombardier-Werk Litchurch Lane in Derby. Dadurch wurden 760 Industriearbeitsplätze geschaffen und 74 % der Wertschöpfung verblieben in der britischen Wirtschaft. Der erste Zug verkehrte am 22. Juni 2017. Drei Wochen später, am 13. Juli 2017, kündigte Transport for London die Nachbestellung von vier weiteren Zügen an. Energieversorgung und Zugbeeinflussung Die Crossrail-Strecken sind mit 25 kV 50 Hz Wechselspannung elektrifiziert, wobei der Bahnstrom über Oberleitungen zugeführt wird. Dieses System wurde vorher bereits auf der Great Eastern Main Line (GEML) und auf einem Teil der Great Western Main Line (GWML) verwendet. Während die GEML bereits seit den 1950er Jahren elektrifiziert ist, verkehrten auf der GWML zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts noch überwiegend Dieseltriebwagen. Mit der Betriebsaufnahme des Heathrow Express wurde am 23. Juni 1998 der Abschnitt zwischen Paddington und dem Flughafen Heathrow elektrifiziert. Die Elektrifizierung zwischen dem Airport Junction (bei Hayes & Harlington) und Maidenhead, ein integraler Bestandteil des Crossrail-Projekts, erfolgte am 28. März 2017. Schließlich kam am 2. Januar 2018 der letzte fehlende Abschnitt zwischen Maidenhead und Reading hinzu. Es kommen unterschiedliche Zugbeeinflussungssysteme zum Einsatz: European Train Control System (ETCS Level 2) auf dem westlichen Abschnitt, Communication-Based Train Control (CBTC) mit Automatic Train Operation (ATO) auf dem zentralen Abschnitt und nach Abbey Wood (mit einer späteren möglichen Aufrüstung auf ETCS) sowie Automatic Warning System mit Train Protection and Warning System auf der GEML. Angebot Einführung in Etappen Am 18. Juli 2014 gab London Rail (die Bahnverkehrsabteilung von Transport for London) bekannt, dass die MTR Corporation aus Hongkong den Zuschlag für die achtjährige Betriebskonzession erhalten habe, mit einer Option für zwei weitere Jahre. MTR gründete zu diesem Zweck ein neues Eisenbahnverkehrsunternehmen namens TfL Rail. Es übernahm am 31. Mai 2015 als Vorlaufbetrieb die Strecke von Liverpool Street nach Shenfield, deren Konzession zuvor im Besitz von Abellio Greater Anglia gewesen war. Am selben Tag übernahm TfL Rail von der Great Western Railway auch die Konzession für den Vorortverkehr von Paddington nach Reading und Heathrow. Bei Abschluss des Projekts soll die Strecke nach Königin Elisabeth II. in Elizabeth Line umbenannt werden. Ähnlich wie nach der Übertragung der Silverlink-Strecken an London Overground wird Transport for London die bestehenden Bahnhöfe generalüberholen, neue Ticketautomaten und Bahnsteigsperren installieren, die Oyster-Card einführen und dafür sorgen, dass alle Bahnhöfe mit Personal besetzt sind. Bestehende Schienenfahrzeuge wurden an das Erscheinungsbild von TfL Rail angepasst. Die Aufnahme des Bahnverkehrs im zentralen Tunnelabschnitt war ursprünglich im Dezember 2018 vorgesehen. Wie Ende August 2018 bekannt wurde, kann dieser Termin nicht eingehalten werden. Als Grund nannte Crossrail Ltd., dass man mehr Zeit für den Einbau der sicherheitstechnischen Einrichtungen und für Testfahrten benötige. Der Tunnel wird voraussichtlich erst im Herbst 2019 in Betrieb gehen. Zu diesem Zeit soll auch die Anpassung der Signalanlagen auf der Great Western Main Line abgeschlossen sein. Bereits im Juli 2018 war bekannt geworden, dass das Budget um rund 600 Millionen Pfund überschritten wurde und die Baukosten 15,4 statt 14,8 Milliarden Pfund betragen. Fahrplan Nach der Aufnahme des Vollbetriebs im Dezember 2019 sollen sämtliche Züge im zentralen Abschnitt an allen Bahnhöfen halten. Wie auf den äußeren Sektionen von Thameslink benutzt die Elizabeth Line außerhalb der Tunnelabschnitte Bahnsteige und Gleise anderer Bahnlinien mit. Auf Teilstrecken werden weiterhin Züge anderer Bahngesellschaften verkehren, beispielsweise der Heathrow Express zwischen Paddington und dem Flughafen Heathrow. Zwischen Paddington und Whitechapel sollen stündlich 20 Züge verkehren, also ein Zug alle drei Minuten. Die Elizabeth Line wird bedeutende Zeitgewinne ermöglichen, da das Umsteigen auf andere Bahnstrecken oder auf Linien der London Underground entfällt: Weitere Planungen Im Jahr 2010 durchgeführte Planungen sehen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt den Bau des Bahnhofs Old Oak Common (zwischen Paddington und Acton Main Line) vor. Dadurch entstünde eine Verknüpfung mit der projektierten Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecke High Speed 2 zwischen London und Birmingham, mit der Central Line und Strecken von London Overground. Die Eröffnung soll 2026 erfolgen. Der London City Airport schlug 2013 in seiner Zehnjahres-Strategie die Wiedereröffnung des sieben Jahre zuvor stillgelegten Bahnhofs Silvertown vor, um den Flughafen an die Crossrail-Strecke anzubinden. Die Kosten werden auf 50 Millionen Pfund geschätzt und würden vom Flughafen selbst finanziert; der London Borough of Newham unterstützt das Vorhaben grundsätzlich. Die im Juli 2011 von Network Rail veröffentlichte Streckennutzungsstrategie empfahl die Umleitung des Nahverkehrs auf der West Coast Main Line (WCML) zwischen London Euston und Milton Keynes hin zur Crossrail-Strecke, um in Euston zusätzliche Kapazitäten für High Speed 2 zu schaffen. Dies würde direkte Verbindungen von der WCML nach Shenfield, Canary Wharf und Abbey Wood ermöglichen, die London Underground um Euston entlasten, die Kapazität von Crossrail westlich von Paddington besser ausnutzen und den Anschluss des Flughafens Heathrow von Norden her verbessern. Unterstaatssekretär Patrick McLoughlin ließ im August 2014 verlauten, dass die Regierung zumindest eine Verlängerung von Crossrail bis nach Tring in Betracht ziehe. Der Vorschlag wurde jedoch zwei Jahre später aufgrund ungenügender Wirtschaftlichkeit zu den Akten gelegt. Transport for London zieht eine Verlängerung der Crossrail-Strecke von Abbey Wood in östlicher Richtung nach Ebbsfleet in Betracht und bestätigte entsprechende Absichten im Januar 2018. Crossrail 2 Crossrail 2 ist der Projektname für eine weitere unterirdische Bahnstrecke durch das Zentrum Londons. Sie würde Surrey mit Hertfordshire sowie den Bahnhof Victoria mit dem Bahnhof King’s Cross verbinden. Der Kreuzungspunkt mit der West-Ost-Strecke entstünde beim Bahnhof Tottenham Court Road. Filme * Londons Megatunnel – Projekt der Superlative (OT: The Fifteen Billion Pound Railway). Dokumentation, Großbritannien, 2014-, 5 Folgen, 177 Min., Von: Joby Lobmann, Produktion: windfallfilms, BBC Two, Original-Erstausstrahlung: ab 16. Jul. 2014 bei BBC Two, deutsche Erstsendung: ab 17. Jan. 2019 bei kabel eins Doku * Das Crossrail-Projekt in London. (OT: Mega City Railway.) Dokumentarfilm, Großbritannien, 2017, 47:19 Min., Buch und Regie: Matthew Grosch, Greg Williams, Produktion: Science Channel, Reihe: Geniale Technik, (OT: Impossible Engineering), Original-Erstausstrahlung: 27. April 2017 bei Science Channel U.S., deutsche Erstsendung: 12. Juni 2017 bei n-tv, Inhaltsangabe von n-tv, online-Video (englisch). * Präzise bohren – In London entstehen 118 Kilometer neue U-Bahn-Strecke. Dokumentarfilm, Deutschland, 2017, 5:38 Min., Buch und Regie: N.N., Produktion: 3sat, Reihe: nano, Erstsendung: 26. Mai 2017 bei 3sat, online-Video. Weblinks * Projektwebsite (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schienenverkehr (London) Kategorie:S-Bahn (England) Kategorie:City-Tunnel (Eisenbahn) Kategorie:Tunnelprojekt